


The Snake and the Fairy

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit isn't a bad guy, Gen, Hurt Roman, The other sides are kind of in it? But not really really?, he turns dark, he's morally grey, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: A story in which Deceit is manipulative but NOT abusive! (loosely based off Burned Out by Dodie)





	The Snake and the Fairy

Deceit watched as Thomas put others above himself. He saw how much it hurt them. But, for some reason he was the only one who could. Maybe it had something to do with him being self preservation or the fact he could see though any lie. Thomas and Patton were certain that being selfless was always the right choice. They managed to get Roman to believe the same. 

Roman and Logan started to fight more and more. Princey's dreams and ideas were too flawed and unrealistic, while Logan's was too practical and boring. The poor prince wanted so badly to be heard and listened, and so did their logical side. They both fought for the attention that they were surely lacking. While Patton and Virgil reached out to the dark blue side, the royal side became more closed off. Claiming to be handling his issues by himself. A lie. But, how was he supposed to accept the help from the cool colors? When they were actively causing the issues?

When given the chance to play the larger role, to be the judge. Deceit was disappointed how it seemed like Roman in the end still bend to the cool sides' influence. So afraid of just confessing his true wants, so afraid that he'll end up being shun and belittled by the other sides. 

Deceit wondered how Thomas would feel about how his actions were slowly breaking the embodiment of self esteem piece by piece. Roman so foolishly believed he could take it, and for a while even Deceit believed too. But, those were just foolish thoughts. He felt like he was failing. They wouldn't listen to him, what could he do? He lurked in the shadows learning all their secrets, as Thomas' secret keeper. No matter how much Roman wished for things to be different. He didn't act on it. The scaly side watched everything carefully, with caution waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Over and over Roman tried to reassurance himself that he was loved and cared about. But, both them knew his true feelings. During that night Deceit appeared to the prince with sweet words. At first they were believed lies, but he had to help Roman realize they weren't. His work was good, he was worthy of the attention. It wasn't wrong for him to want to be praised. How many times had he done something that was amazing, something that Roman himself would have praised any other side if they had done, but was left unthanked, unappreciated, or worse insulted. Deceit then echoed the words about them loving him. Princey flinched at those words. But, the scaly side asked him questions like why would there be so many tumblr blogs filled with love for him if he wasn't cared about? Roman argued about all the hate posts he had seen. But, he was just hushed by the snake. “I love you, I think you're wonderful, you're amazing” Deceit praised cupping Roman's face as the side broke down in tears. So touch starved, so praised needy. A poor aching heart that needed desperately need help, to accept who they truly was. 

And Deceit would help Roman discover his true self.

The days past, Patton's and Thomas' words started to fall on deaf ears. They might be warm nice comments. They might say how he did the right thing picking the wedding, how he was good for making the final decision on their side. But, he didn't believe them anymore. They only ever saw him as good when he bend to their will and desires. No matter how much it hurt him. The things he wanted was always wrong. 

Maybe it was unhealthy that he kept looking at the hate comments about him. He knew Deceit would scold him. But, part of him felt like they were the real ones. 

The only person who understood him was Deceit, it was like the other side said. It took a liar to know a liar. And Roman was nothing but a fake. But, the more time he spent with Deceit the more real he felt. Like maybe he didn't have to hide his true self around the scaly side. Since they started spending more and more time together. Deceit wasn't going to stand for his fake mask, and would call him out until he told him the truth. It was nice letting go of his masks and being the real him. Specially when he had no choice. But, even when the other side saw his true self, he accepted him for who he was, not for who he tried to be.

Roman started to think maybe he didn't want to be a prince anymore, princes got hurt, princes had to give up everything for the kingdom, they had to risk their life for the princess. But, no one cares about the princes in the stories, they only cared about the princesses. The creative side started to think maybe he was more like a fairy, sparkly, deceiving, beautiful, and would die without attention. While Deceit was painting his nails at one of their hang outs, he had mentioned it. Dee thought it was a lovely idea, and started to refer to him as fae, and the prince of the fairies. Which did make him happy. He didn't need to be afraid with Deceit. He could let the other side do his make up without the fear of being mocked for his feminine interests. Deceit would never hurt him, he was the only one who loved him, and really did mean it.

Deceit was a smoker, but Roman didn't mind. Something about it made him at ease. The smell of smoke would linger on the snake. And the smell would linger on him as well. The other sides would question why he smelled like smoke and fire, and Roman would have to lie. They wouldn't understand their relationship. Deceit was helping him, but Virgil hated the poor side so much. No one gave him a chance, even though the things Dee spoke about, was right. 

Working on projects for Thomas was hard, hours spent awake staring at the blank pages. He worked himself to the bone on ideas but none of them good enough. Even though Logan had promised to go easier on his ideas. It didn't change Roman's feelings. Nothing he did was good enough for Thomas and the others. They didn't care about him. He would forget times that he said he'd visit Dee, he would forget to go eat dinner with the cool sides. Locked away in his room working, he barely slept drank or ate. 

Deceit put his foot down, he was the only side who could get in though lock doors. No one could keep him out. Seeing how Roman was so terrible at self care, the yellow side took it upon himself to make sure he took breaks, to eat and drink, and that he got proper sleep. Because unlike the others Deceit cared about him. Virgil was the other's favorite his opinion mattered the most. So worried they'd hurt him again. Even if they were treating poor Dee the same way, even if Virgil was terrible to the poor snake, no one scolded him no one called him a bad side. Not like when he was mean to Virgil. Because the only one who was ever in the wrong was him. He got scolded for insulting the others, but no one scolded Logan or Virgil when they mock him. Because they didn't care about him. None of them did. Only Deceit.

Maybe the smoke gave it away. Soon they were starting to realize the truth. They warned him, dangerous, liar, manipulative, that he would end up hurting him. He wanted to defend Deceit yell at them that THEY were the ones hurting him. That Deceit was the bad guy they were. But, just he choked on his words. Instead words of agreement filled his mouth leaking out. He felt disgusted. What was wrong with him? Was he such a coward that he couldn't defend the only person who liked him for him? For acceptation from people who didn't care about him?

He didn't feel much like a prince

While he couldn't talk to the sides who claimed to care for him, he spoke to Deceit for hours. He didn't care what the others thought. He knew Deceit wasn't hurting him. He was helping him. He was making him realize being selfish wasn't a bad thing. It was a good thing. Deceit wasn't a liar he was just self preservation. The reason he hurt so much was because Thomas and Patton were so firm on being selfless that as self esteem it hurt him the most. After all what does it say about them? That literally everyone was more worthy, better than them? 

Deceit started calling him his fairy princess... Roman liked it.

Building hope on things that were broken. That's what he had been doing. So desperate for their affection he thought if he made them proud, worked harder, did better, that they would care about him. That they would see how he was truly worth love. But, that was just foolish. They could never accept him for who he was. He was tired, burnt to the core. 

He never belonged with the others anyway. The cool colors had to stick together. Maybe before Virgil showed up things were different, before he showed his true colors. He still remembered when Thomas was a little boy, and he was the favorite. Such a creative little boy. He wished he could go back. Back before Thomas grew up, before things got complicated. He just wanted Thomas to be a little boy again. 

Logan was curiosity and actually fun, not a stick in the mud who would learn how to call him stupid in multiple different languages just because he proved to be good at something. Back when instead of being rivals for attention, they were best friends. Logan helping Thomas learn new cool things like pirates and fairies and princes. Before Logan started caring about boring things like learning math. 

Patton didn't change much, but back then he didn't play favorites he liked everyone equally. Now it was clear Virgil and Thomas was his kids, he cared about Logan as well. But, Patton didn't care about him. Patton probably hated him, that's why he's so willing to hurt him. 

Back when Virgil was just fear. Childish fears, he wasn't a emo angsty edgelord. Just a scaredy cat. Before he was everyone's favorites. 

If Thomas was a little boy again, he would care about him. He would love Roman the most like before. He would be the perfect friend, the most useful side. He would be number one again. Thomas wouldn't have to be so worried about putting everyone else first. He could be selfish because children are selfish! 

Sadly he didn't have a time machine and there was no way of going back. But, at least Deceit was there for him. Patton wasn't that much of a good father figure to him. He didn't even know that Roman wasn't a big fan of cumin, or spaghetti for his Christmas gift. Deceit made him feel nice. He encouraged him to be selfish to be vocal about his feelings. The scaly side never got angry if he acted like a brat. 

Because fairy princesses could be selfish and bratty. No matter what their loyal snake adviser and assistant. If the others couldn't accept him as a heroic prince, then he'll be the most wicked princess they've ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after getting Burned Out stuck in my head, and this was made.
> 
> It was a oneshot but hey maybe I'll make it into something


End file.
